parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Opening to Finding Dil 2019 VHS
=Main= *Paramount still logo *'Announcer': Coming to videocassette and DVD. *Dora and Blue's Big Musical Movie VHS and DVD Trailer *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Trailer *'Announcer': Now available on videocassette and DVD. *Oswald VHS and DVD Trailer *'Announcer': And now, enjoy The Engine King sneak peek. *'Mr. Conductor': Singing Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. *'Chorus': Sithi uhhmm igonyama. *'Mr. Conductor': Igonyama Nants... *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': imitating Mr. Conductor Whaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceivche, it's smart-ooh, it's Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail.... *'Steve': We gotta tell you, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar... That song always gets us right here. *'Boots': Yeah, Steve. *puffing *'Benny': Well, enough of that. *fast fowards the movie *'Blue': (Barks Uh... Benny? What are you doing?) *'Benny': I'm fast fowarding to the part where we come in! *'Tickety': But you can't go out of order! *'Isa': Au contraire, our canine pals. We've got the remote. *'Slippery': But everyone's gonna get confused! We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. *'Tico': We're not in the beginning of the story! *blows his whistle *'Sidetable': Yes, we were - the whole time! *Jaguar sqawks *'Diego': Yeah, but they don't know that! *steams *'Mailbox': Then why don't we tell them our story? *growl *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail' Screaming *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell a diesel story?) *'Shovel': Ooh! We like the sound of that. *'Dora': A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for revealing and imitate look at the story within the story! *'Pail': 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even through they didn't know were there, you know? *'Boots': Couldn't have said it better ourselves. *presses the button *'Steve': So, does this mean we're going back to the beginning? *'Benny': Oh, no, Steve. No. We're going way back... to before of the beginning. *(The Engine King III) *'Isa': Wait. Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. Three? What's with the three? No, no, no. The three has got to go. *'Blue': Offscreen (Barks Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, you can't use two, there's already been a two.) *'Tico': Hmmm. You got a point there, Blue. It's not a sequel anyway. *'Tickety': Offscreen Yeah! More like a behind the scenequel. *'Diego': A whatawhoquel? *'Slippery': Offscreen Oh, You know. In the betweenquel. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows That's it! Steve and his gang, our friends. It's genius!) *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar fix the logo *(The Engine King I 1/2) *'Dora': There. Now this title's a knockout. *soon from Paramount Pictures logo slams *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': Offscreen Ow! *'Boots': Offscreen Not literally. *2020 *'Announcer': Stay tuned for a special presentation after the movie. *'Announcer': And now, we're pleased to bring you, our feature presentation. *FBI Warning *This film has been motified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit the screen. *Pictures logo *Movies logo Category:Vhs Category:2019 Category:Opening VHS